


Blue and pink petals

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Sochi Grand Prix Final, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Prompt: Hanahaki disease with a twist.Yuuri was eight years old when he found out (or at least he becomes aware) about Soulmates and how they were supposed to be found.Flowers and vomit.When you meet your Soulmate and look them directly in the eyes..., you'll vomit flowers.





	Blue and pink petals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hanahaki disease with a twist  
> I don't like angst fics, so I decided that this time throwing up flowers is a good thing ;D
> 
> [¡Aquí la versión en Español (latino)!](https://www.wattpad.com/719603608-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-9-almas-gemelas-hanahaki)  
> 

Yuuri was eight years old when he found out (or at least he becomes aware) about Soulmates and how they were supposed to be found.

Flowers and vomit.

When you meet your Soulmate and look them directly in the eyes..., you'll vomit flowers.

Yuuri always found it incredibly ironic that something as beautiful as flowers could be linked to such a repulsive action as throwing up and was also the thing that would told you who your special person was, the one you were supposed to share the rest of your life, in health and illness (perhaps vomiting was a kind of cruel joke before obtaining happiness).

There was no scientific explanation for why something like that happens, but at least the flowers ejected weren't wrapped in saliva or food debris and disappeared after a few minutes of exposure. So the act itself wasn't as embarrassing as it sounded in theory.

Of course, to get that reaction you need to see your soulmate straight in the eyes. Conventional media, such as photographs or see them through a television, wouldn’t work; the eyes had to meet face to face (that's why so many people went crazy to see their favorite celebrities in person in case they were lucky).

"It's okay, Yuu-chan," Hiroko said when her son asked her for the hundredth time why he didn't have a Soulmate. "You will find your destined person someday and at the right time. You shouldn't be in a hurry. And remember, it's okay if one of you doesn't show your flowers after the first encounter." She petted the black hair of little Yuuri and he gave a sigh of dissatisfaction, not convinced by his mother’s words. "Thank God your father is a patient person, because it took me two months of relationship with him to show my first white petal." She laughed.

Yuuri really hoped his mother was right.

Hasetsu was a small place, therefore, almost everyone there knew their soulmate since children or teenagers. Every year Yuuri became more restless and sad of not finding his soulmate yet. What if he didn't have one?

So one day, when little Yuuri went to the Ice Castle and saw how his childhood crush and best friend Yuuko vomited orange flowers all over the rink in front of a surprised Takeshi, he couldn't help but feeling envious of them.

Over the years and after traveling to America to continue his skating career, Yuuri saw how other people met their destined person, and it took months, or even years, for one of them to show their flowers, being this often a constant in their fights and the main cause of many breakups. Yuuri didn't understand why this was so important, since Mari and her soulmate brokeup in despite the fact that both showed their flowers at their first meeting.

There were times when soulmates were destined to be best friends... or to hate each other. Yuuri had met in his University a soulmate couple, two girls, who didn't love each other in a romantic way, but they were best friends. He also knew another couple, boy and girl, who hated each other so much that they physically attacked each other every time they saw each other. Yuuri really hoped that his soulmate and he, in case of not falling in love or being better friends, at least they wouldn't end that badly.

Something that made Yuuri feel not so bad about his lack of a partner was that Viktor Nikiforov, his idol and impossible crush, was older than him and hadn't found his soulmate yet. Sad, but that meant that Yuuri wasn't the only unhappy man on Earth. If someone as incredibly charming as Viktor was still single, that meant that someone like Yuuri would met his soulmate when he were old and exhausted. When he looked at it in that way, he felt a little better about himself and that helped him to concentrate better on skating.

"I'll bet you my whole collection of plushies hamsters that Viktor Nikiforov is your Soulmate." Phichit, his roommate and best friend, once said, raising one eyebrow defiantly and a mocking smile drawn on his mouth.

Yuuri, of course, spit out the juice he was drinking, not expecting that comment. Internally, he was glad not to have wet the sofa but the floor, because it would have been difficult to clean.

"What?!" He exclaimed, blushing, his hazel eyes wide open. "Why do you say that?! Why would Viktor be my soulmate?!"

"Yuuri..." Phichit took a deep breath and shook his head, as if that was a truly stupid question. "Your room is full of posters of Viktor from his Junior days, your dog is called Viktor, and right now you are watching Viktor's old routines on your cellphone instead of trying to socialize in your social networks like any normal adult would do. If Viktor Nikiforov is not your soulmate, then it means there's something wrong with the universe. " He smiled "Or maybe you're just a very sick fan."

"... I'm glad to know that I'm counting on your very sincere friendship, Phichit." Yuuri got up from the sofa to go get a mop, leaving his smartphone and bottle of juice on the table.

"Remember, Viktor will be your soulmate and I will be your bestman!" With a half-closed look, the Japanese man handed him the mop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri was 23 years old when his life changed forever. He finished in fourth place in the Grand Prix Final of Sochi, just a few points below the third place and his chance to have shared a podium with Viktor Nikiforov. Although he didn't have a medal to show off, he felt good about his performance.

His coach Celestino insisted that they would work hard to improve his weaknesses points and that the following year he would surely win the silver (he had said gold, but Viktor always wins the gold).

Now the Japanese man was anxious for the banquet because he could formally meet his idol. He regretted not having a medal to present, but the adrenaline of the competition gave him a little extra confidence.

After the ceremony and some interviews, Yuuri met reporter Morooka on his way to the parking lot, and he kept him and his coach inside the building a few more minutes until the reporter seemed satisfied with his answers.

Yuuri sighed, he was tired. He wanted to return soon to his hotel room and take a nap before the banquet. However, before start walking again, he saw the gold medalist talking with his coach Yakov Feltsman and his rink mate Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri didn't know how long he stared at Viktor, but apparently it was enough time for the Russian man to notice him and turn to see him.

"Commemorative photo?" He inquired with a playful voice and a smirk, adding a flirtatious wink.

The dark-haired man froze. He didn't know what to answer... Did Viktor think he was a simple fan and not his competition?

Yuuri, wounded, was about to turn around and escape from there when a blue rose escaped from his throat. Stunned, he put a hand to his mouth and, as if the world had stopped around him, he watched the flower fall slowly on the floor.

His first instinct was to try to take it and no leave evidence behind, until he remembered that he was in a public space, with Morooka and other reporters surrounding him. In addition, the rose would disintegrate within a few minutes. Yuuri could see out of the corner of his eye the cameras flashes directed towards him.

"Yuuri." The mentioned one raised his face, finding Viktor's blue eyes on him, whom had approached him immediately after seeing the flower. The smile he showed was more genuine than the previous one. And the silver-haired man was about to say something else when several pink petals escaped from his mouth.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

Oh God. Viktor Nikiforov was his Soulmate.

Oh God. Viktor Nikiforov had regurgitated sakura petals.

Oh God. Phichit had won the bet and would be his bestman.

Oh, God... Viktor Nikiforov knew his name!

"I think you two should talk, in private." He heard Celestino say, suddenly feeling his right hand on his left shoulder. That helped both skaters to wake up of the trance and realize they didn't want their first formal meeting to be on a front page.

"Come with me, Yuuri." Viktor took him by the hand and pulled him without much effort to somewhere. Yuuri looked back when he heard the shouts of the journalists asking for their attention, while Yakov Feltsman and the Russian team threatened to leave them alone. Celestino and Morooka did the same, but they asked in a more kindly way.

Uh. Definitely Yuuri would give the exclusive to Morooka, if Viktor agreed.

The Japanese man was so distracted, reviewing in his mind what had just happened, that he barely noticed when Viktor took him to the lockers room. Luckily it was empty.

"I can't believe that you are my soulmate, Yuuri." Viktor said just the words that Yuuri always feared to hear with disappointment. However, the blue eyes in front of him shone like stars and his mouth seemed to form a heart. "I really admire your skating, you know? You move in such an elegant way... as if your body creates music." He made a gesture that Yuuri understood as fluency. "Though your jumps need to improve and you lack consistency, but your sequence of steps is magnificent, and..."

Viktor spoke so quickly and so enthusiastically that Yuuri barely understood what he was saying.

"I have posters of your in my room walls." Yuuri said without thinking, and Viktor fell silent, looking at him in surprise. Seconds later he blushed and smiled.

"Wow. Okay, you win this round." Yuuri wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but Viktor seemed happy to know that he was his fan. "But it's okay, I bet you don't know my free program by heart, nor my short program or my exhibition like I know yours."

"I know all your choreographies since you were 16 years old." Yuuri replied, again opening his mouth without thinking, since Viktor had just confessed to knowing his full program for that season. Yuuri and his fan pride wouldn't let him stay behind.

"Seriously?" Viktor inquired, getting close to his personal space, cornered Yuuri between the lockers while he nodded and blushed more. The dark-haired man would normally try to run away from that kind of contact, but he also wanted to be closer to Viktor. "You leave me at a disadvantage, Yuuri." He sing-song his name. "I only know what I've seen in videos and in this competition, but I can see your latent sensuality behind that shy boy façade in your skating, and I like that."

"Fa-façade?" He repeated, confused and nervous because he could felt Viktor's warm breathing on his face. "We-well, it's true that I'm not as shy as people seem to think that I'm, for some reason that I don't know, but... sensual?"

"Yes, you are!" He gave him space again and cheered excitedly, as if he was dealing with a small child. "And as my Soulmate, I'll make sure that next season you'll have a program that will highlights your inner beauty and sensuality!"

"But... you barely know me." Yuuri didn't want to sound pessimistic, but being soulmates didn't mean that they would be automatically compatible, or that they would have a good relationship. He didn't want Viktor to spend his time on him in case things didn't work out between them.

"Yes, that's right. But, Yuuri..." With seriousness and a sad smile, he took one of Yuuri's hands and brought it to his chest. Yuuri could felt Viktor heart beating restlessly. "I want you to know me, the real Viktor, and I want to know you. I've waited a long time for you. I love the way you express yourself on the ice, and you're my fan too, right? You like what you see in me, so I'm hoping you'll give me a chance."

"... I... I could say the same." He smiled shyly, and Viktor's gaze softened. "I'm more than willing to give you a chance if you give me one too."

"Thank you, Yuuri." The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, sinking his nose into his neck. Yuuri, still a little nervous but increasingly calm, hugged him back, breathing in his perfume. "You know, I think you came at me at the right time.”

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I... I'm going to retire soon from skating, when this season is over. So I can follow you wherever you go. Are you from Japan, right?"

"What?" Yuuri loosen his arms and looked at him with surprise, but still hugging him. "Retire? Why?" He didn't know how to feel about it. At last he had managed to compete against Viktor in the same ice as him, but he hoped that it would an experience that would be repeated soon, so the news of his retirement made his heart ache.

"Because it's time, I'm tired." He said with a face so serious that Yuuri understood it was a final decision. "In a couple of weeks I'll be 27 years old. I'm not young enough to resist trainings anymore, and I've done everything I wanted to do on ice. So I thought it was time to retire and go out to look for my Soul Mate..." He smiled. "I already found you, so my next step is make you fall in love with me." He finished saying with a flirtatious smile and winking. Yuuri obviously blushed as he felt chills all over his body. "Oh, and I hope you don't laugh, but another reason is that I want to spend more time with my dog, Makkachin, he is old..."

"No. I get it." Yuuri said, thinking that he would do the same if something bad happened to Vicchan. "I also have a poodle, a small one, his name is Vicchan. We-well, he's name is actually Viktor..." He admitted, knowing that sooner or later the silver-haired man would find out anyway.

"Did you put him my name?!" Viktor asked, delightedly. Yuuri simply nodded, his face red as a tomato. "You have photos?"

"Ah... yes!" They broke the hug, and Yuuri pointed to the Russian man one of the closest bench in which they both sat. Then he pulled out his smartphone and searched for the images. "This is Vicchan. He's in Hasetsu with my family."

"Awww! It's adorable, just like you!" He took the cellphone and looked at the screen in wonder. Yuuri was already so red that he could no blush more. "I'm anxious to meet him! I'm sure Makkachin and Vicchan will get along!"

"Yes... I'm also anxious to see Vicchan again. I haven't been in home for some years."

"Ah, that's right, you train with Celestino Cialdini..." Viktor said as if he remembered it suddenly, taking a finger to his chin and returning the phone with his other hand. "That means I'll have to follow you to America..." He commented thoughtfully, and that made Yuuri startle.

"Uh?! I..., in fact... I plan to return to Japan after I graduate, in April." Yuuri had not told anyone that yet, not even Phichit, much less Celestino. "And will look for another coach. I don't have anything against Celestino, but I very much doubt that my rink mates and he wants to move to Japan just to please me... So ... it's your choice if you want to go to America for a few months or stay in Russia until April." He said nervously, not being able to believe that he was having a conversation about the future with his soulmate, with Viktor. Why fate had been so kind to him?

"I understand..." A couple of seconds later Viktor's eyes widened, a great idea illuminated his mind. "Oh, this is perfect, Yuuri! I'm going to retire after win my fifth Worlds gold medal, and I was thinking about taking a few months off to rest before thinking seriously about being a coach or a choreographer for others skaters. But you will go back to Japan without a coach, so... I can be your new coach! " He exclaimed confidently, knowing in advance that Yuuri wouldn't refuse to have the next five-time world skating champion as his coach. And he wasn't wrong.

The Japanese man needed to blink several times in succession until he realized that Viktor was totally serious, that it wasn't a joke. Yuuri wanted to think that silver-haired man was professional enough to know that it wasn't a good idea to risk his credibility by becoming his Soulmate's coach merely on a whim...

"Oh!... We-well, if you're sure..."

"Of course I’m sure, Yuuri! You are the best skater in Japan, and today you only got a few points below the bronze medal. I don't know what Celestino was thinking giving you such simple programs that don't let your strengths to shine. I'm sure you could easily beat Chris with better programs that made you step outside your comfort zone and extol your natural charms."

"Beat Chris?" He repeated incredulously. "I've never beaten Chris!"

"You will do it!" He interlaced his fingers with his soulmate's and stared into his eyes. "I’ll go to America with you and we'll train together, I will also make changes to your programs, nothing too dramatic, I'm only going to add a few jumps. I know you will win Nationals and Four Continents without problems, but World Championship will be more complicated. But I'm sure you'll get a nice silver medal if you follow my advice, or at best, you'll steal my gold." He winked again as the idea began to take shape in Yuuri's mind.

"Viktor... I ... Thank you." Yuuri didn't know what else to say. Everything sounded perfect. "But what about your coach?"

"Oh, Yakov knows about my retirement." He let go a hand and made a gesture. "I'm sure that by now he should be imagining my plans after I found you. If your coach doesn't want to give me a rink to train, at least I know that Yakov will make sure to found me another one and supervise my training from afar."

"I see..." Yuuri sighed, feeling between fatigue and relief. "Yes, please, be my coach." Everything was going so fast, but at the same time it felt right.

Maybe it was because they were both skaters, because both knew how the other skate, because both knew how a skater's life worked and many misunderstandings could be avoided. Changing coach was nothing out of this world, and a retired skater became a coach either.

They looked at each other in the eyes, without needing more words, because their expressions showed how much they wanted to believe in that plan... until both began to cough blue and pink petals that fell on their knees and the floor.

After an awkward silence in which both seemed embarrassed, they began to laugh. It wasn't common, but some couples continued to vomit flowers even after years of getting to know each other, especially when they were happy.

"May l...?" Viktor was the first one to speak after recovering from the laughter, putting a hand on Yuuri's chin to raise his face.

Yuuri, blushing once more time, nodded and closed his eyes, feeling Viktor's lips on his. When they parted, he could see that the Russian's white cheeks had also reddened.

"Viktor... Do you want to be my date for the banquet?" Yuuri dared to ask after a few seconds. The silver-haired man showed his heart-shaped smile.

"Of course! It will be a pleasure."

Months later, the couple was received their gold and silver medals at the World Championship.

While Chris got the bronze for the first time in his life, Yuuri received the silver. Viktor, as was expected, won the gold by the fifth time before retiring and becoming a coach.

What nobody expected is that he and soulmate would regurgitate flowers after kissing on the podium.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like my work [follow me on my tumblr and see my comics/doujins Viktuuri!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
